Teenage Dream
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: **Set up as what I think should happen in Campers and Complications.** You want someone you can fight like siblings with but never break up; you want someone who is your best friend and you can spend the whole night talking to without running out of things to say; you want someone that you love unconditionally and who loves you just as much no matter how much you or them messes up.


**But the promo! My babies! Then a clip *dead*! Auslly! **

**So sorry about that. Anyways this is just a little one-shot that I've been working on. Hope you enjoy. Like I said last update, don't go on my Tumblr it's basically fangirling to the highest power.**

"Ally, will you pass me that?" He says as he indicated to the pencil beside me. I raise my eyebrows quickly before turning back to the piano, not giving him the pencil in the process. It takes him a minute to realize what I want, "Will you please pass me the pencil, Ally?" He says sweetly, so I hand him the pencil, attempting to avoid our hands touching. He could have reached the pencil without me, all he had to do was stretch his arm out. "Thanks," he wraps his fingers tightly around it before turning back to face the music sheet, filling in the notes we played a minute before.

"Ready?" I ask as his writing slows, and my hand touches the paper that is resting on his lap and a notebook, which is only to bear down on without ripping the paper. "May I?" He nods, placing the pencil on the piano's stand, as I place the piece of paper on the stand between the two of us. He counts out two measures before we begin to play the complicated piece.

I think you're pretty without any make-up on

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down_

_Down_

I stop to finish the notes he'd forgotten or messed up, perfectionist that I am. I look at him when I'm done. "Do you like it?" I ask self consciously.

"Yeah," he pauses, "Kira will love it." Oh yeah, her. Of course it isn't about you Ally, it's about Kira, his GIRLFRIEND! But I wish it was me.

"So what's the next verse, Lover Boy?" Ally this isn't The Hunger Games! What are you doing?

He begins to play again, "I like you, you like me. It's love. Be my queen, baby." I can't help it but as he sings I fill baby in for Ally. He made them rhyme the way he said it. He's honestly not making this easy.

I laugh at his decent attempt before telling him to start again.

Before I met you, I was alright but things were kinda heavy

_You brought me life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

He joins me at the chorus, that we've already written, taking the melody, and I take the harmony.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

I stop to fill in the words, looking at him when I'm done, that's when we both get stuck on the words and decide to take a break. "How's Kira?"

"Good." He says simply, throwing me an ice cold water bottle from the fridge.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He rejoins me on the bench causing me to slide to the other end closest to the door. "So, um, who's this new guy you have a crush on?"

"What makes you think I have a crush on someone?"

"Trish," he admits after a minute or so, playing random notes on the piano in the process. I could kill her.

"Did she say who it is? Or give a clue who it is?" He shakes and then nods his head.

He's still looking at the piano, "She said you were close to him."

"I am, yeah. Do you have an idea who it is?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper, moving closer to him, attempting to give him a hint.

"Maybe we should finish the song." Damn it, Austin, tell me!

I advert my attention back to the piano, "Yeah, of course." We make it through to the end of the song just by goofing around as we went, hoping to find the best combination. We begin to play from the first measure of the piece, ending at the last one we have written.

_When you're around me, life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a gonna get your heart racing if that's what you need _

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_You, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_And my heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight._

As we play the last cord, our fingers touch, and somehow I know it's not just because the notes are close together, it's because he's wanting my attention. "Is it me?" he asks as he leans in, and before I know what's happening I'm leaning in too, and then…

"How's the song writing com-" Kira, Elliot, Dez, and Trish are standing at the door watching us about to kiss. Seeing Kira pulls him out of that seat, as far away from me as possible. I get a little teary eyed, I have to say, when Austin chases her out of the building.

Dez and Trish are embarrassed, so they leave quickly. Elliot stays behind with me and sits on the bench where Austin just was. "I can explain," I add as he sits, moving Austin's 'basket' that he made for me.

"You don't have to, Ally," I raise my eyebrows. "You been talking about him nonstop since we started to hang out, and I've seen you two together. You're a natural couple. Everyone knows it: you, me, Dez, Trish, _Kira_."

"What about him though, Elliot? I can't be in a relationship with him if you know he's with Kira and he doesn't know."

"He likes you," He states simply, not adding anything like I thought he would.

"How do you know?" He's only been around me for three days, he can't know Austin that well. Can he?

He shrugs, "He seems more comfortable around you than Kira; his smile seems more real. And he told Dez, who told Trish, who told me, and she practically told Austin how you feel about him. She called me to be the bait, really. It seemed to have worked. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he adds, it seems genuinely sweet, so I forgive him.

"It's okay. I really am sorry about this. I didn't tell her to – to call you. I was just hoping that he'd figure it out and ask me out when he broke up with her, but at the rate it's going, that's not gonna be happening anytime soon." Granted she seemed mad when she left.

"Don't be. I was happy to help my best friend meet a good guy, who seems to care about her." He checks his watch before he gets off the bench. "I should get going; Dad's waiting for me." I get off the bench to hug him and watch him leave the store. When the door closes, I sink to the floor, wrap my arms around my knees, and begin to cry – sob is a better word for it. I assume I fall asleep because I wake up in my room at Sonic Boom which dad installed when he and mom started to fight a lot and I needed a quiet place to get away.

Trish is sitting at the foot of the bed, phone in hand. I sit up and join her. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly as I sit down, holding out a bottled water and some pills of Tylenol. She knows I will get a migraine if I don't take them and so do I, which is the only reason I take them graciously.

"Thanks," I say after finishing off the last pill.

"No problem. So what happened?"

"With who?"

"Both, if you don't mind." I pause, take a sip of water, and then retell the story starting from the beginning of our writing session. She waits until I finish before she tells me the one thing I was/wasn't hoping would happen. "Kira broke it off with Austin. She was going to do it before, but she saw you two together and decided it was best to do it then." She slides under the covers with me, that I had gotten under somewhere during my story.

"I figured it was gonna happen."

"Yeah, but you know you can ask him out now, or," She notices my face of shock. I'm not the type of girl to ask a guy how he feels about me. "What are you gonna do?" I shrug. "Al, you're gonna have to do something."

"I know," I mutter under my breath, but I know she hears it. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah, sure," she agrees and I turn off the light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I awaken in the morning, Trish is still asleep, so I go downstairs to head to the breakfast restaurant a couple of stores down. I don't bother to wake Trish because I know she doesn't like breakfast food, but I leave a note telling her where I'm at. By the time I make it back to the store, it has a few costumers in the store, and Trish is – for once – actually working with the costumers. A twenty something year old beach bum looking for a new guitar, a young family looking for a drum set for their kid, and someone back in the school band instrument section who I can't really see.

"Hey!" Trish waves as I enter the store. "Your dad's in the back!" Imagine that. "Oh, and you have a message," she points at the phone on the desk.

I dial the number for the answering machine, which we clean out every night. _Ally,_ It's Austin, _you can't just avoid this. We'll have to talk about it eventually. I'll be in the practice room when you get this. Okay bye._ "Trish, was Austin here?"

She shrugs, "He could have come in when your dad was opening, but I've not seen him."

"Okay," I begin to run up the stairs, yelling a thank you over my shoulder. When I open the door, I see Austin just like he said would be. "Hi," I say nervously.

"Hey."

"You wanted to talk?" He nods. "About?"

"Last night."

"I-I-I-I don't want to talk about it, Austin."

"Why not? You – I mean we – seemed perfectly fine talking about it last night," he says, I hear that his walls are up.

"No need to get defensive." He flashes an apologetic smile. "It was different last night; it wasn't planned. It just – it just happened, Austin." I'm more nervous than I realized I stutter.

He walks closer to me, out stretching his arm to close the door behind me, and then his hand slides down my arm, stopping in my hand. "That's the thing, Alls, it was spontaneous. It was real. It was _us_." I cock an eyebrow. "You saw me and Kira, that was just me hiding my feelings in the first pretty girl I saw. She just happened to be her, it was going to be any girl. I'm just happy it's not Trish or Tilly or some other girl that we know." I look at the ground. "I know you know that! Yeah you can argue that you and Elliot have something real, but it's more of a brother/sister thing. We have potential to be everything I know you want in a partner."

"And what would that be?" I ask, not looking up from the ground.

He takes my chin and makes me look up though, "You've always said you wanted certain personalities traits in a guy: kind heartiness, loyalty, friendship. You want someone you can fight like siblings with but never break up; you want someone who is your best friend and you can spend the whole night talking to without running out of things to say; you want someone that you love unconditionally and who loves you just as much no matter how much you or them messes up. Ally, what part of that describes another guy? And I don't mean like one part, the whole thing."

I look at the ground with my eyes, attempting not to cry, before I mutter out, "No one."

"Exactly. You know I want the same thing, the thing I will never have with Kira or anyother girl asking me for my number. I can find some of those, but not all of them. And if I did, they wouldn't come close to you." He pulls my chin towards his face, releasing it just before our lips join. One hand is on my waist and the other is on my cheek, both pulling me closer. It's the best first kiss I've ever had, and probably will ever have.

When I pull away, mainly from lost of breath, we are both smiling from ear to ear. "So you think that?" He nods. "Me too."

"I thought you'd say so."

"So what are we?"

He shrugs and I push him lightly, knocking him off balance. "I was kidding!" I roll my eyes. "I guess we're boyfriend/girlfriend."

"But who haven't even asked me!" I tease, and he takes both of my hands in his.

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I pause to act like I'm thinking about it before I say the three letters, "Yes." We then begin to kiss. A girl can use to this.

**So what did you think? Isn't it just the bee's knees (sorry I was just listening to Princess and the Frog while I was writing.**

**Please review**

**-Maddie**


End file.
